


Der Erebor

by FanFick



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFick/pseuds/FanFick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine kurze, humorvolle und erotische (?) Geschichte rund um Thorin und seine Sucht nach dem weissen Gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Erebor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amok](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amok).



Der Erebor

Es war einmal in einem fernen Land, irgendwo in Mittelerde, zwischen den Leisten eines jungen Zwergenkönigs nahmens Thorin. Dort erhob sich, so sagt Mann es, in einem Wald aus gekräuselten Haaren und getrockneten Flecken aller Art, der Erebor. Meist lugte er nur leicht über die Haare hinaus und lag, fast schon wie eine Katze eingerollt, in der feuchten Wärme von Thorins Keuschheitsgürtel. So wirkte er wie ein erloschener Vulkan der zu neuem Leben erweckt werden wollte - und sollte.

Denn wie das Schicksal so wollte, trafen er in einer verhängnisvollen Nacht auf Gandalf den Geilen, ein alter Zauberer der nicht nur kampferprobt, sondern auch mit Thorins Vater befreundet war. Als Thorins Vater im Kampfe fiel, nahm er den Schlüssel zum Erebor mit in sein Grab und er wart verschollen - so sagt es die Legende.

Nach einem kurzen Austausch im Wirtshaus gingen die beiden angeheitert in Throrins Gemächer und dann platzte es schon aus Gandalf hinaus (noch nicht auf die Weise wie ihr grade denkt, ihr Schweine): Oh, Thorin, du Herrscher unter dem Berge, bevor dein Vater im Kampf fiel, überreichte er mir etwas! Und holte ehrfürchtig einen kleinen Schlüssel aus der Tasche.

Thorin traute seinen Augen nicht - Gandalf hielt den Schlüssel zu seinem Erebor in der Hand! Aufgeregt sabberte Thorin vor sich hin: Steck ihn rein! Dein Arsch ist schon lange reif alter Mann.

Halte ein, rief Gandalf. Der Vordereingang zum Erebor ist noch immer verschlossen, doch das ist der Schlüssel für deinen Hintereingang! Er kann nur zum Durinstag geöffnet werden. Wie gut das eben jener Tag zu diesem Zeitpunkt war - man könte meinen Gandal hatte da etwas geplant - wer weiß schon welche Lust ihm diese Vorfreude eingebracht haben könnte.

Nun steck ihn schon rein, den Schlüssel und deinen Zauberstab wenns beliebt, sabberte Thorin vor Verlangen weiter. Und so tat es Gandalf - oft und hart. Es gleich einem Erdbeben dass dem alten Erebor neues Leben einhauchte und den erloschenen Vulkan zur Eruption bracht. Das weiße Gold der Durins tropfte nur so aus dem Keuschheitsgürtel hinaus und floß in Strömen zu Kili hinüber - der in Ketten an Thorins Bett gefesselt da lag und schon seit zwei Tagen weder zu essen noch zu trinken bekommen hatte - was erklärt dass ich ihn vorher nicht erwähnte, lag er doch kaum regungslos auf den Boden.

Du Homofürst schrie Gandalf erschüttert auf als er Kili bemerkte. Thorin, was machst du bloß mit deinem eigen Fleisch und Blut? Doch Thorin war sich keiner Schuld bewusst und einfach zufrieden dass er mal wieder eine gründliche Darmspülung bekam - die sich gewaschen hatte. Seit dem Tod seines Vaters hatte er nicht mehr solche Zufriedenheit gespürt - aber wie auch - der alte Mann hatte ihn mit dem Schlüssel zu seinem Gürtel immer wieder vertröstet, hingehalten und sexuell ausgenutzt - wie sollte er da nicht in ein Goldfieber verfallen - wenn er selbst nicht dazu kam sein weisses Gold abzubauen.


End file.
